


Naughty or Nice

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: It’s time for the Annual Faculty Christmas Party.





	Naughty or Nice

I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror putting the finishing touches on my outfit when arms slipped around my waist. I looked up and locked eyes with Tom, he was wearing a dark green silk shirt, black dress pants, a dark red waistcoat, a red and green tie…and a Santa hat on his head.

“No, Hiddleston, you are  _not_  wearing that to the party.”

“Why not? It’s Christmas.”

“Because, that will make everyone want to sit on your lap…and the only person doing that is going to be  _me._ ” He chuckled and nuzzled my ear.

“Is that a promise, darling?” I felt a hand creeping up my leg and under my skirt.

“If you behave.”

“Challenge accepted.”

****

We pulled up to the Arts and Sciences building, found a parking spot and headed inside. Christmas music was blasting, the decorations were absolutely stunning and everyone was finding their seats for dinner. We sat with the rest of the faculty from the English Department as they discussed upcoming ideas for their classes, their students that were excelling, students that needed to shape up and what was on the docket for next semester. Throughout dinner, Tom’s knee was resting against mine and when he was mingling, we would lock eyes and he would make faces, causing me to break out laughing in the middle of my conversations.

I was sipping on my wine when I noticed others were gathering on the dance floor, everyone at our table was already dancing as I searched the room for Tom. I didn’t catch sight of him so I started wondering where the hell he ran off to when a hand touched my shoulder.

“Would you like to dance?”

“I thought you would never ask.” He took my hand and led me to a part of the floor that was secluded from everyone else. I put my hands on his shoulders as his hands slid down my hips until they reached the top of my ass. “Did you forget that we are not alone?” They moved lower until he had both hands full and I felt him squeeze as he pulled me against him.

“Relax, no one can see us.” He kissed me underneath my earlobe, running his beard against my neck as a low growling noise emanated from his throat. “I’ve wanted to do this all night.”

Our lips met in a heated kiss as I felt myself being led through a door and into a dark conference room. The lock clicked shut, my shirt was removed and I felt my back being pressed against a window. The front clasp of my bra was undone, his hands cupped my breasts, toying with my nipples until they were hard enough to cut glass. I watched a wicked smile grow across his face as he took one in his mouth, sucking roughly as his tongue circled and teased, making me moan. My eyes widened when his hand covered my mouth.

“Ssh, darling, try to be quiet.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a ball gag. “Unless you want me to make you.” I smiled as I opened my mouth to accept the gag. “You’re serious?” I nodded as he placed the ball in my mouth, fastened around my head and smirked as he admired his handiwork. “Now, where were we…”

After continuing his attack on my breasts, he licked, kissed and nibbled his way down my stomach as he unzipped my skirt, finding me without panties his eyes widened in surprise. My legs were spread as he slid two fingers inside, curling them as his tongue danced over my clit. My fingers threaded through his curls, pulling him closer as I felt the familiar heat start in my belly, my teeth clenching around the ball as I laid my head against the window when I felt him stop and stand up. The noise that came out of my mouth and the glare would have killed him on the spot if he had not unfastened his pants, letting them drop to his ankles, picking me up and thrusting inside.

“You can take care of me later, darling. Right now I am more interested in fucking your brains out.”

I wrapped my legs around his waist, grabbed onto his tie and pulled him to me so our foreheads were touching. We looked into each others eyes, establishing the deep connection between us where no words are spoken. Our feelings are communicated through our eyes, hands and bodies. At this point I didn’t care if anyone walked by the window or walked through that door, it was just Tom and I in the moment and that is all that mattered.

He held me close, feeling my body react to every move, touch, kiss and bite. I swear I heard angels sing when the gag was released and his lips devoured mine. His hand slid between us, brushing over my clit as I felt my walls clench and sending both of us over the edge. We held onto one another, breathless but sated until we could compose ourselves enough to rejoin the party. As I put my hand on the doorknob, he stopped me and whispered in my ear.

“This was nice…I’ll show you naughty when we get home.”


End file.
